


Ten

by DV8tion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!RK900, Dirty Talk, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Gay, Gay Sex, Investigations, M/M, Porn With Plot, RK1700 - Freeform, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top!Connor, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion
Summary: A murder has occurred at Eden Club and Nines needs further information in order to solve it.





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RK1700 week! (11/12/18-11/18/18) Day 3 includes Eden Club AU so here it is!  
> Anything in /xx/ will be Nines thinking and bold text will be any messages in his HUD

A black and white motorbike is rumbling down the road from Detroit’s biggest sex club, Eden Club. The motorbike sported a Cyberlife logo, a model and serial number belonging to Cyberlife’s latest model of the android detective, RK900. With the previous model RK800 being a prototype, Cyberlife no longer had a use for them, resulting in the company destroying every last one of the model. 

The kickstand to the motorbike was set, the android removing his helmet next, his hair almost untouched. RK900 swung his leg over the bike to get off and placed the helmet on the tail end for later use. The android wore a white leather biker jacket, similar to the white blazer he sported underneath. He removed the said jacket and draped it over his arm, his free arm brushing off his shoulder and unwrinkling his blazer. A hologram police tape blocked off the entrance to the club from a homicide that was reported.  RK900 walked up to the entrance and through the tape.

The hallway walls were giant screens displaying risque photos of body parts and Eden Club’s slogan, “The Sexiest Androids in Town”.

The lighting made the entrance shades purple and pinks, matching the club’s logo. RK900 walked through a set of sliding doors, greeted by an sultry female automated voice, “Welcome to Eden Club.” In front of the android was six separate tubes containing Eden Club’s top picked Traci’s. All with different appearances and physiques to garner toward what humans are interested in. He walks through another set of doors, entering the club itself. Before he could take in his surroundings, he’s greeted by a fellow colleague,

“Hey Nines. Glad you’re on time. Hank’s going to be running late as per usual. Let’s go over the information we have, shall we?” Just another police officer from the precinct who was ahead of the game. The two of them are looking down at a male body, about 32 years old in a pool of fresh blood currently soaking into the club’s carpet.  “Earlier in the evening, two males were engaged in a fist fight...” 

Nines already had all the information given to him within the time it took him to get to the club. He kept listening while looking around the environment, his LED flashing yellow to show he was processing the information. Multiple tubes of Traci’s lined the walls, three small stages went across the middle of the club’s first room containing Traci pole dancers. 

The stage closest to Nines had a male Traci dancer, it had its back turned to him. The dancer put two hands apart gripping near the middle of the pole, its legs swung up and adjusted into a splits position against the pole. Slowly, the dancer was turning until he met eyes with Nines, it was as if he was looking into a mirror. The Traci was an RK800 model. 

Nines analyzed the Traci for confirmation and any additional information. It was indeed an RK800. He continued to ogle the Traci until a hand was waved in front of the RK900’s face. “Nines? Hello? Are you listening?” The officer questioned. 

He turned to look at the police officer, “Yes yes, of course. I have all of the information in my memory.” 

“You seem rather distracted, it’s not very like you.” A moment of silence passed between them. “Well, I better get going. You can ask Hank any further questions once he gets here. Feel free to ask the club manager any questions regarding the incident.”  Nines nodded as a thank you and the police officer was off for the night. 

The grey eyed android turned back to the pole dancing Traci, it was now dancing next to the pole but in Nines’ direction.  /Cyberlife said they destroyed every copy of RK800...what is this one doing here? The club must have taken some of them and reprogrammed them into Traci’s/ 

Nines looked back down at the murder victim on the ground. /A Traci’s memory is cleared after two hours. Depending on how much time this specific Traci was on this stage, it may have witnessed the whole mishap./ 

The Traci couldn’t take its eyes off Nines. /I do not have the time to be probing the memories of every other Traci here./

Nines walked over to the club manager who was standing at the opposite end of the club. “Excuse me, sir. You must be the club manager. May I ask you for a favor?”

“Absolutely. Anything for the authorities to get all of this shit resolved for me.” Nines signaled the manager to follow him to the stage where the RK800 Traci was. 

“I would like to rent this Traci.” The screens on the tubes of for the Traci’s were fingerprint activated which Nines did not have. 

The club manager laughed at Nines then placed a hand on the androids shoulder. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing police work buddy? I guess blowing off some steam with a Traci wouldn’t be such a big deal.” Nines’ face did not move from it’s cold position at the statement. 

“This rental is apart of my investigation. I would like to rent this Traci please.” Nines demanded as the club manager did a little shrug and sighed to himself, walking over to an empty tube on the right side of the room, Nines following behind him. 

The manager placed a hand on the screen to activate it, followed by a female voice coming from the screen, “Hello. A 30 minute session costs $29.99. Please confirm your purchase.” Nines looked over the manager’s shoulder, reading the screen which displayed multiple prompts, ‘Choose your fantasy’,‘Please select number of partners’,‘Enjoy your stay with us’ The manager turned to Nines, “You said it’s strictly investigative business right?” 

Nines nods “That is correct.”

The manager is punching numbers in a keypad on the screen, the female voice on the screen confirming the purchase “Thank you, Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience.” The screen reverted back to its main menu.

“It’s all yours. If you pass the 30 minutes, I’m going to charge you the additional $29.99 for extra time.” The manager states. Nines nods and walks back over to the stage where the Traci was. It stepped down from the stage and held out a hand, “Delighted to meet you. I’ll take you to your room.” 

It took Nines’ hand and led him to one of the private rooms. He couldn’t help but to notice how sparkly the outer skin on the Traci was. /It must be pheromones for the humans...No android has sparkly skin like that./ 

The door hissed shut behind them, a sign saying ‘unavailable’ appearing on the outside. An area with a counter was to the left of the circular shaped bed, screens displaying different options to change the color of the room lights. There was a another screen showing drink orders and payments for extended sessions.

Nines placed his biker jacket on the chair pushed in near the counter. “I just want to speak with you regarding the event that occurred earlier this evening.” The Traci whipped around and placed a finger to Nines’ lips, catching him by surprise. 

“Sssh. Silence. Sit.” The Traci said. Nines slowly sat down onto the bed, bewildered at the Traci’s behavior. “You may call me Connor.” 

Connor is circling Nines like a hawk going in for its prey. “If you obey my orders, I will tell you everything,” Connor has a forefinger and thumb on Nines’ chin, he’s looking straight into Nines’ sharp eyes. 

The Traci lowers his voice to almost a whisper, ”Disobey me and you will obtain nothing.”

Nines’ LED is flashing between yellow and blue, coming back to a blue. /I have to do anything to accomplish this mission./ 

He nods back at Connor who is undoing Nines’ black button up. Nines watches Connor’s hands move down the buttons on his shirt, leaving Nines’ torso exposed. Connor pulls back and walks toward a blank portion of the wall, placing a hand against it. A hidden door slides open, displaying a mass amount of sex toys, brand new and unopened.

Different styles of whips. Multitudes of various ropes. Different sizes of paddles. Restraints galore. Vibrators and butt plugs from all shapes and sizes. Nines felt his face growing hotter, probably from a rapid increase of internal temperature. He could feel thirium rushing through his cables down to his groin. His genitalia was just an add-on from Cyberlife for him to feel as human as possible. /Why am I feeling...aroused?/

His LED flashed between yellow and red, continuing to remind himself. /Anything to accomplish my mission./ 

Connor chose a blue rope from the wall. “We’ll start with something simple.” Connor walks toward the head of the bed. “My Little Kitten.” He pats the middle part of the bed close to the pillows. “Come ‘ere.” 

Nines crawls toward the spot Connor directed him to. “Put your wrists together and raise them above your head.” He commands.

Nines does as he’s told and Connor begins to tie Nines’ wrists together. The bigger android looks up at the blue rope and analyzes it, 100% Silk. He watches Connor get onto the bed and kneel next to him, beginning to undo Nines’ pants. A shade of blue appears over Nines' face once his cock was exposed.

“You are...well endowed.” Connor is admiring the size of Nines then proceeds to straddle his waist, the cock brushing lightly against Connor’s back. He runs his fingertips along Nines’ torso, resulting in a gasp from Nines. One hand travels back upwards, stopping at Nines’ neck. He moves into the crook of Nines’ neck, kissing one spot and beginning to nibble lightly at it.

Nines slowly shuts his eyes and moans softly. His LED is swirling red as if there is an error in his system but there are no messages informing him of what the ‘error’ is. Nines growls through his teeth as he feels Connor’s teeth break through his chassis. 

A wave of pleasure overcomes Nines, his vision suddenly becomes static while multiple error messages pop up and blend in with the grey and white fuzz. A particular message was also blended in the static. 

**Climax function:**

**Enable** **> Disable.**

When his systems finally came to, Nines felt different. His LED still spun a red. The Traci turned Nines into a deviant.

“Is that why they make you wear that high collar? To hide how sensitive you are around this area?” Connor continues to leave bite marks down to Nines’ shoulder, Nines moaning wantonly in reply. When Connor sits back up, he smirks to himself and grabs Nines’ chin with his thumb and forefinger. Nines looks up at Connor with his mouth agape. 

“My Little Kitten lives.” Connor moves in and bites Nines’ lower lip, slowly dragging it away from him. Connor stands back up and walks over to the wall of sex toys once more, he taps his chin while planning his next move. He turns around briefly, “By the way, you’re not allowed to cum until I allow you to. That’s what I disabled in your programming.” Nines looks at Connor nervously. 

Connor grabs a small bullet vibrator from the wall. He sits in between Nines’ legs and turns the vibrator on the lowest setting. He took the toy and ran the small tip of it around the head of Nines’ cock. Nines growled low, his hands balling up into fists at the teasing. Connor had a sly look on his face, watching Nines’ facial expression change. He lowered the toy to Nines’ opening, teasing at it lightly with the vibrator. Nines pushed his hips toward the toy for more contact but Connor pulled away and turned it off, tossing it to the side. 

Nines gave Connor a look of disappointment while watching Connor step closer to him. “I wonder where else you’re sensitive...” Connor’s hands wandered up Nines’ torso and met at his nipples. A finger lightly teased around one and then the other, ending with a slight pinch. Nines growled back at Connor, feeling his cock twitch at the pinching. Connor continued to flick his fingers at Nines’ nipples, smirking as he watched Nines’ head fall back followed by a loud groan. 

“I’m amazed at how they designed you to be oh so sensitive.” Nines lifts his head back up and gives an annoyed look to Connor until he feels Connor’s hand come in contact with his cock. Connor circled a finger lightly around the tip of Nines’ cock, smirking at Nines’ hips bucking up toward him.

“Connor...please...” Nines says softly.

Connors hand wrapped around the shaft of Nines’ cock as he looked up at Nines. “Hmm? Are you begging for me?” Nines didn’t want to answer but he wanted more of Connor’s touch. Connor didn’t move his hand until there was a reply from Nines. 

“Yes, Connor. Please...I need you.” 

Connor began to slowly stroke Nines’ cock, flicking his wrist every so often. Nines’ couldn’t contain himself for very long. "Let me cum..."

“Uh-uh..not yet..” Connor waved a finger at Nines. While one hand was working at Nines’ cock, Connor’s other hand reached under it to tease at Nines’ opening. Nines bit down on his lip as he began to feel Connor’s finger circle his opening. He blushed blue and it felt like it was never going to leave. 

Connor got up and grabbed a bottle of lube from the wall. He squeezed a bit into his hands and replaced them in their previous spots. Nines gasps as he feels Connor slip a finger into him, slowly moving it back and forth. Nines desperately moves his hips towards Connor’s fingers for more.

“Who knew that an android detective would be such a little slut. Look at you riding my one finger. Your body wants you to cum but you can’t.” Connor makes a sad face at Nines as if he’s empathizing. He focuses more on fucking Nines’ ass with two fingers next, watching as the bigger android gyrates his hips against them.

“Connor...please..I really need you..” 

Connor chuckles and looks up at Nines, “And there it is...my little kitten begging me to fuck his asshole” He gropes Nines’ asscheek and pulls his fingers out. Connor moves up to Nines’ face, using a clean finger to turn Nines’ face toward him. 

“Since you have been so obedient, I’ll fuck your ass hole..and then I’ll give you that information you asked me for.” 

Nines nods quickly in reply. /Thats why I’m here...the information./  The task to obtain further information about the crime was considered optional instead of a required task to complete. /I still need information in order to help Hank/ 

Connor was positioned between Nines’ legs, lubing up his cock and pressing it against Nines’ opening and slowly sliding in. Nines groaned loudly as he felt himself become full with Connor’s cock. “I’d hate to be cliche but your ass is so tight...” Connor grips onto Nines’ hips, slowly thrusting his hips against him. 

“Faster...Connor...” Nines gasps.

Connor raises an eyebrow at Nines, suddenly slamming up to Nines’ hips. Nines growls at the sudden movement, clenching his fists under the ropes. Connor’s fingernails are digging into Nines’s skin, causing the skin to fade and display the white color of the android’s chassis. “Remember who is in control here...” 

Connor pulls almost all the way back until just the tip is resting in Nines’ ass. He slowly pushes himself back in only to repeat the same motion. Nines is breathing heavily, nodding to Connor’s statement. 

A hand runs up and down Nines’ torso, caressing every outline of his muscles. Low growls and moans can’t stop leaving Nines’ mouth as Connor continued to slam his hips up to meet his. Connor caresses Nine’s thighs, admiring how thick they were. He moves a hand to wrap it around Nines’ cock, giving it a squeeze and watching the skin fade into a white as he interfaced with him. The message from earlier in the static appeared in Nines’ HUD.

**Climax function:**

** >Enable     Disable** . 

Connor began to furiously stroke Nines’ cock almost in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me my little kitten...” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Nines’ face. Watching his sub’s mouth drop open with jaded noises leaving it. 

A few pumps of his cock and Nines hit his climax. His cum making a mess all over his torso while he continued to breathe heavily to cool down his internals. Connor pulls out and stands up off the bed, looking down at Nines and admiring the sight of the disheveled android. He walks toward the head of the bed and unties Nines’ wrists, allowing him to lie on the bed and collect himself. 

Connor walked over to the counter near where Nines’ jacket sat on a chair. He grabbed one towel from the stack of towels containing an embroidery of Eden Club’s logo, tossing one at Nines. Nines began to clean himself up and sat up, beginning to button his shirt back up. Connor remained still for a minute before looking at Nines on the bed.

“Now Connor...you told me you would give me information regarding the murder that occurred earlier tonight. Tell me what you can recall from the incident.”  The smaller android was very still and stared at Nines. 

“Connor?” 

The traci blinked at the sound of his name. “Yes?”

“Can you tell me what you may have witnessed from the murder that occured here tonight?” 

The traci’s eyes widened. “There was murder?!” 

In that moment, Nines realized as he was cleaning up, Connor’s memory had been erased. He missed the two hour mark before the memory wipe. He angrily slipped his pants back on and grabs his jacket off the nearby chair. 

Nines storms out of the private room, passing up Hank who watched the android walk quickly out of the club, “Hey Nines, didja find anymore inform- NINES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?” The android redressed himself in his biker jacket and his helmet, skidding away from the nightclub in distress and disappointment from his failed mission. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I had this fic sitting in my google doc's for several months so I hope it didn't seem rushed. I hit major writers block and it just collected dust. I have to be honest...writing bottom Nines was EXTREMELY difficult for me. I'm not sure if I plan to write anymore fics because of the fear of recycling things from my previous fics. I also had a hard time when I was trying to edit and proofread because I was like "this is garbage" but every writer says that about their fics and then the kudos keep flying in because people enjoyed their fic when it was posted. Title is inspired by the song "Ten" by Mark Knight. I was just able to imagine a Traci Connor just slowly spinning on a pole at one point in the song while looking at Nines. Shout out to the RK1700 discord for fueling my thirst and ideas! I do want to say thank you for you readers and those of you that participated in RK1700 week as well!


End file.
